All I Wanted
by Sy.P
Summary: Porque nem sempre se consegue o que se quer. Jared e Cortese vão casar e Jensen... Bem... PADACKLES! É só que a gente acaba pensando nessa porcaria mesmo sem querer né? XD Acabou que eu precisei! escrever isso aqui


**Titulo: **All I Wanted...

**Autora:** Sy.P

**Disclaimer:** Exceto pelo roteiro deprê, não tem mais nada meu.

**Sinopse: **Porque nem sempre se consegue o que se quer. Jared e Cortese vão casar e Jensen... Bem...

**Shipper:** **J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles - J2 / Jared x Genevive – Insinuações de ambos,

na realidade.

Sem beta, qualquer erro é minha culpa!

**AVISOS:** **ANGST! **Pois é...E** ÓBVIO! , **a dita insinuação, portanto, estão avisados.

Por mais que nem tenha nada de mais.

**A música que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia é Le Moulin do Yann Tiersen (trilha sonora de "O Fabuloso Destino de Amelie Polain" ) É triste, ok? E é instrumental! x)**

**All I Wanted...**

Tudo começou com a notícia maldita:

- Vamos nos casar! Não é ótimo?! - os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso todo covinhas esperavam a benção do loiro e...! Não foi exatamente o que encontraram.

Sorriu amarelo ante a empolgação do outro.

- Claro Jay... Parabéns. – Era o apocalipse, de fato.

***

Já fazia uma semana desde a... "notificação" quando Jared finalmente desembuchou o que o incomodava.

- Por que você não ficou feliz? Eu achei que ficaria, digo... Você é meu melhor amigo Jen! Eu só queria... Sei lá... Aprovação? – ele estava tão irritado.

Jensen suspirou. Estava absolutamente arrependido. Deveria ter fingido alguma alegria. Assim pelo menos Jared o deixaria curtir sua fossa em paz.

- É claro que eu fiquei feliz Jay. Desculpe por não ter sido efusivo. – a cara de paisagem e o tom monótono não davam a menor credibilidade às palavras.

- Tá bom... – respondeu mal-humorado.

Ele simplesmente não fazia a menor idéia, pensou o mais velho angustiado.

***

O tempo passou rápido. A data do casamento cada vez mais perto e Jensen, por sua vez, cada vez mais longe.

- Tem algo errado com a gente? – a pergunta foi direta. Já a resposta...

- Por que teria? – continuava arrumando suas coisas e não encarava o mais novo de jeito nenhum. Tinha medo de quebrar se o fizesse.

- Você não gosta dela, não é? – suspirou absolutamente exausto.

Jensen Limpou a garganta.

- Também... – a resposta lacônica fez com que Jared levantasse uma sobrancelha.

- Desculpe?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Jen... – segurou as mãos do mais velho entre as suas - Dá pra para com isso e olhar pra mim?

Suspiros.

- Não.

- O quê...? – Jared estava tão perdido. – Mas por que não? Que diabos...

Jensen livrou as mãos do aperto tão desejado, fechou a mala e, pegando-a pela alça, colocou-a no chão.

- Só porque Jay.

Aproveitou a frase de efeito para ir embora.

***

Era a véspera.

Maldita véspera do maldito casamento do seu melhor amigo.

O inferno.

- Cristo... Acho que estou virando a Julia Roberts. – esfregou as mãos no rosto. A vontade que tinha era de correr até o moreno, tascar um beijo na boca da criatura e acabar logo com aquela palhaçada de casamento. – Ah... Inferno de escrúpulos.

Queria enganar a quem, afinal? Escrúpulos, tsc. Não tinha era coragem. Mesmo o prognóstico sendo o de uma vida sem Jared.

Além do que - e este era o seu ponto de vista – melhor uma vida sem Jared porque o cidadão resolveu casar com alguém que ele... Er...

Ama, afinal, com aquele tipo repulsivo de amor romântico – exatamente o tipo que ele sentia no momento (telefonemas o tempo todo, apelidos horrendos, beijinhos asquerosos e aquela necessidade de ficar perto tão ridiculamente obtusa!) - do que uma vida sem Jared simplesmente porque ele ficou muito puto com o fato de você ser totalmente gay por ele e todas as implicações derivadas do fato.

E o discurso?

Bem, o discurso era o de praxe: "Como eu poderia privá-lo de ser feliz por minhas razões egoístas como... Hm... Amor, por exemplo? Nah! Eu nunca poderia por nossa amizade em jogo por conta de algo passageiro que só tem durado DESDE O DIA EM QUE EU O CONHECI e..."

Melhor deixar as reflexões inúteis de lado antes que seja tarde demais e você se encontre em sua próxima casa: um poço de autocomiseração e sofrimento se afogando em álcool e algo mais que possa aliviar o seu sofrer. Tão altamente destrutivo.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Jensen Ackles mantenha a droga do FOCO! – estapeou-se - O negócio é respirar. E só. Pare de pensar.

Dois segundos depois, o loiro saía do quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado, batendo a porta e correndo mais rápido do que se tivesse cães do inferno em seus calcanhares.

***

- Hm. Então agora você vem aqui pra conversar? Que interessante. – Jared estava tão ofendido que chegava a ser ridículo. – Não estou ofendido!

Será que tinha pensado tão alto assim?

O moreno rolou os olhos nas órbitas. Não era óbvio?

- Só estou magoado. – silêncio – Talvez um pouco ofendido. – admitiu.

- Desculpe. – aquilo não soava verdadeiro nem aos seus próprios ouvidos. – Você realmente a ama? – e que espécie de pergunta imbecil era aquela? Uma retórica, claro.

Jared bufou. Sem comentários.

- Ok! Já entendi. Ama. Blá, blá, blá. É só que... – juntou coragem e um pouco de saliva na boca seca de nervoso – EU te amo Jay.

- Oh meu Deus! – exasperou-se - É claro que você me ama Jen! E eu também te amo, cara! De verdade! Mas eu realmente não quero me tornar um velho chato, solteiro e sem família que mora com o melhor amigo aos 67 anos e simplesmente não evoluiu!

Com aquele silêncio eles poderiam ouvir o suspiro de um mosquito.

E ouch... É. Aquilo doeu com certeza. Então ele não era família. Não era nada além de uma projeção inadequada de vida sem a menor chance de sucesso. Acontece.

Depois de alguns segundos Jared simplesmente arregalou os olhos.

- Oh – meu – Deus! Jen me desculpe! Perdão! Eu não quis...!

- É claro que você quis. – o corte foi certeiro.

E o silêncio outra vez.

- Só que eu estava falando sério, sabe? Quando disse que te amo? Não é como amigo Jay. Não é como irmão. É como o amor que você sente por essa vaca... – fechou os olhos com força. Precisava se controlar - Pela Cortese. – sorriu.

E tudo que pode ver nos olhos do mais novo foi aquele horrível e irrefreável pânico crescente.

***

Algumas horas se passaram e dessa vez era Jared quem batia a porta do mais velho.

- Jen, eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. Eu também sinto muito, mas não é... – engasgou – recíproco... Aquilo lá.

Jensen sorriu torto.

- Notei. – voltou a andar pelo quarto espaçoso. Estava arrumando suas coisas outra vez.

- Vai pra onde?

- Casa.

Jared não entendeu.

- Não a sua casa Jay. A minha. No Texas. Com meus pais. É só o final de semana.

- Mas Jen! O meu casamento é no final de semana e... – caiu a ficha.

- Desculpe. Eu não vou agüentar "ver" Jay. Ver como eu perdi você e tudo o mais.

- Mas você nunca...

- O quê? Nunca teve? É eu sei. – bufou contrariado - Agora será que dá pra deixar eu me iludir em paz?

O moreno simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

- Me desculpe – suspirou o mais velho – É só que... Eu sinto muito. Só não tenho mais pelo que viver. Agora, neste momento, eu quero dizer. – o sorriso triste quebrou o coração de Jared.

- Ora, não seja tão dramático. – sussurrou angustiado – Eu não posso ser a sua única causa de viver!

Jensen riu baixinho.

- Talvez não "devesse" ser, – ênfase no verbo - mas no momento é tudo o que eu posso sentir. Sem drama. Eu só estou despedaçado Jay. Um dia melhora.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos.

- Espero que você seja feliz; ao menos um de nós tem que ser pra que toda essa porcaria valha a pena afinal. – virou-se relutante e saiu do quarto.

Sem despedidas, sem nada mais.

E Jared... Bem, Jared ficou lá. Não conseguia enxergar uma saída praquilo tudo. Apenas mais e mais confusão e sofrimento e apenas...

**Fim**

**N/A: É Angst, né... Não tem muito que dizer. **

**PS: O título é da música homônima do Paramore (e que, a propósito não tem nada a ver com a fic, pelo menos pra mim e, na verdade, eu não gooosto muito dela, mas...)**

**Reviews? Sejam caridosos! Façam a pobrezinha aqui feliz! X) **


End file.
